World War IV
by HorrorXGirl101
Summary: World War III has already passed but the victories are short lived as the Communists are starting a new war
1. The beginning

**World War IV**

**Warning: This fic will contain blood, violence, swearing, angst, and probably other things that are bad in society**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA (though I wish) OR THE CHARACTERS THE ONLY THING THAT BELONGS TO ME IS THE IDEA OF THIS FANFIC!

The heavy rain beat hard on the window of the meeting room occupied by twenty-two nations seated around the table. Germany, of course, being at the front with a white board behind him and North Italy on his right and Prussia on his left.

"Nations I have very bad news...I know you all are still tired and beaten from World War III but I'm afraid we have a new issue on our hands." said Germany not looking at the others like normal.

"What's that, doitsu?" asked Italy not knowing he would regret knowing the answer

"I'm afraid there is now a World War IV on our hands."

"Wait a minute what do u mean our hands Germany?" asked a very confused England

"Because every single nation must be in this war."

"Who are we up against?"

"We are up against everyone else, America. It's the communists and their followers against everyone in this very room."

The room stayed quiet for a few seconds which felt like hours to everyone in the room until France finally spoke up.

"And who all iz fighting againzt us, Germany?"

"The leaders they have are China, Russia, and Cuba."

"C-Cuba?" ask a shaky looking Canada holding his bear tightly looking as if he saw a ghost.

"Yes Canada I'm afraid you will be going against Cuba."

To change the subject and save his little brother from being the center of attention from the tears that were beginning to spill America took this time to speak.

"So when u say their followers who all do ya mean?"

"I mean Estonia, Latvia, Belarus, Ukraine, Liechtenstein, Denmark, Lithuania, Taiwan, Korea, Hong Kong, Vietnam, Thailand, Mongolia, Greece, Turkey, and Egypt."

"But some of them aren't their follower." stated a once again confused England.

"True but they have chosen to side with the communists."

"B-but I can't go against Lithuania." whispered Poland just loud enough for Japan to hear from his left.

"I agree with Poland-san Greece-kun, Turkey-san, and my siblings are thoughs I cannot face."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Japan but if you are not with us you are with the communists."

"But what is we don't want to fight?" asked Austria not wanting to go against some of his friends.

"Then the other side will capture you and possibly kill you." stated Germany grimly.

"But my country doesn't have the recourses for another war." explained Hungary

"That's fine we are all in this and you're not the only one whoever has the resources needed by another country is to export them there. We are all looking out for each other here understood?"

And with that everyone nodded their heads weither they wanted to or were to out of it to know what just happened and decided to follow the crowd.

"Good now each of us will be divided into sectors and have a leader and second in command. England you are in charge of France, Sweden, Sealand, Finland, Norway, and Greenland. France will be your second in command. American you are in charge of Canada, Mexico, and Japan. Canada is your second in command."

"Who is?" asked America

"Canada."

Who's that?"

"I'm right beside you, Al..."

"Oh Canada!"

"Bloody idiot."

"Alright moving on...Prussia you're in charge of Hungary, Austria, and New Zealand. Austria is second in command and Spain is in charge of Belgium, Romano, and Italy with Belgium as second.

"But what about you, Doitsu?"

"I am in charge of all sectors here all leaders must report to is sector one, America is second, Prussia, in third, and Spain fourth understood?"

"Yes." Informed all the leaders there

"Good now you are all dismissed to get your things and report here in Germany as a base. I have decided on this because most of you, including Japan, are too close to the enemy nations and therefore in danger."

With that they were dismissed and off on the quickest plane to their home so they could pack everything they would need and go back to Germany as soon as possible.

(This is my first Fic so please give me some feedback so I know what to do for the next chapter thanks)


	2. Thinking it over

**World War IV**

**Warning: This fic will contain blood, violence, swearing, angst, and probably other things that are bad in society**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA (though I wish) OR THE CHARACTERS THE ANLY THING THAT BELONGS TO ME IS THE IDEA OF THIS FANFIC!

"I can't believe this is happening...a new war and Latvia's against my side...what will I do I can't hurt him" thought Sealand out loud in his empty house packing his belongings that would be needed. "Why did the communists decide this only two years after the first war? And why are they letting me in this I'm so young compared to the others."

"Damn Russia taking Lithuania from me...AGIAN! The bastards gonna so totally pay!" yelled an angry Polish man in his living room. "Lithuania is like, my best friend and damn Germany expects me to kill him or something? Well to bad cuz I so won't!"

"Why is this happening to me?" Asked Canada on the verge of tears from behind hid glasses. "Why are you doing this Cuba? We're best friends aren't we?" He asked a picture of him and the Cuban at the beach. He remembered the day well, Cuba invited him to the beach but when he got there he hit him on the head thinking her was America. The memory made tears fall from the Canadian's blue eyes.

"This is great! I can finally kick Cuba's ass and keep him away from Canada! Couldn't get any better than this!" exclaimed an enthusiastic American that was currently jumping on the bed throwing darts at a picture of the Cuban. "I'll shoot his freaking head off! Let's see him steal Mathew away from me then!"

"This is not good." thought Finland with dismay. "The last war did a number on my economy I know Germany said the other countries will help but it makes me feel to useless with nothing to give the other nations to help them" pondering what he would do the small man started packing what little amount of weapons and supplies he had.

"How do they expect me to kill, even hurt, Liechtenstein?" Yelled Switzerland in his head while he went down his hallway braking pictures of him and the small girl in a fit of rage. "How could you do this to me Liechtenstein? Why are you siding with the damn communists!" and with that the Swiss man fell to his knees on the brink of crying in a corner of the hallway.

Picking up a picture of Finland and himself Sweden began to worry of the small man's safety. "I promise I'll protect you no matter the cost Finland." he promised to more of himself then to Finland packing the picture of them in a park with Finland's arms wrapped around the Swedish man.

"I can't go against Denmark...no matter how much of an idiot he can be." thought The Norwegian to himself. "Well the chances of us meeting on the battle field are unlikely. I mean there are twenty-two of us and nineteen of them so that's forty-one in all, there's no way we would have to fight." Norway said having no idea how wrong he soon would be.

In Spain's home he was busy helping Romano and Belgium with their packing. "Why the hell do we need to go into another stupid war?" Asked a pissed Romano "now now Lovi, cute things like yourself shouldn't use such language." stated a smiling Spain, well he was until Romano tackled him to the ground. "Well at least Romano's ready for war" Joked Belgium to lighten the mood she was in.

"I don't care I doubt Hungary is ready for this war!" exclaimed a frustrated Austria to a grinning Prussia. "She'll be fine! The girl's gone through worse before!" "But this war is one of the biggest! Every nation is involved!" "Then you don't really have a say in this" said Prussia in an actual serious tone that made Austria listen "It's either she fights or she gives up and if u ask me if she gives up her rate of dying goes up" "...I guess your right..." "Good now would u like a drink?" "Sure..." Austria answered and sat on the couch and looked up to see Prussia hadn't moved and gave him a questioning look "what?" asks the Prussian when he saw said look. "What about the drink?" "I'd have to go into the kitchen" "so?" "So? I'm not going in there man there's a toaster in that room!" "What wrong with a toaster?" "Oh you'll see" and with that the conversation was over.

Over in another room of the house Hungary was listening in "I know I can take care of myself in this war...if only Austria would let me fight he'd see I can do it..." thought a disappointed Hungary as she went to her's and her husband's room to pack for both of them.

"I can't imagine how Norway must feel about having to fight with Denmark...wait...I can be there for poor little Norway in his time of need Oh! This is perfect" Thought Greenland in his ice cold room waiting to leave for his flight back to Germany. Now Norway will pay attention to me and not that spiky haired idiot!"

"This is my chance to prove to America that I deserve some respect from him and the other nations!" squealed an enthusiastic Mexico spinning around her room after her packing was done. "Now maybe he'll see me as the proud country like in 1836!" with that Mexico ran off to the airport for her plane she was now late for.

"I can't dishonor my family by fighting against them and the same for Greece-kun and Turkey-san….but Italy-san and Germany-san are counting on me to help….this is a very difficult choice to make…" pondered the poor Japanese boy in his home packing a few necessities. "I will fight for this cause though I cannot hurt my dear friends Turkey-san and Greece-kun" he finally decided

"This will be the time for me to finally have my revenge for Seychelles! I hope Vietnam is ready for this war for I am going all out this time "said France in front of his full length mirror after his packing. He knew he did not do well during World War III after he abandoned England in the middle of the battle. Though deep down he knew he would not run away this time.

"I just know that stupid bloody git will leave me alone" Thought an angry as ever England "either that or he'll just fight this war do to Seychelles' death I just know it!" Though the English man didn't want to believe this but somehow inside he knew it was true

"Oh this will be great I can be with Japan, Germany, and Romano! I can't wait for this to get started!" exclaimed an overly excited Italy in the room in he and Germany shared packing for both Germany and himself, since he wouldn't let Germany get off the couch. 'He always did get too stressed while packing' thought the small Italian boy while packing reading material and stopping on one of Germany's magazines "what's this? Penthouse?" he said out loud reading the title.

Meanwhile said German was in the living room trying to relax before the stress of leading this war. "I just hope Italy can handle this what with all his retreating…' thought Germany when suddenly said boy burst in the room. "Doitsu why does this magazine have naked girls in it?" asked Italy making Germany blush and become silent.

Well this chapter took a bit due to the fact I got a migraine when writinging near the end so this was pretty much torcher!

But anyways just please review and any feedback helps^^


End file.
